Tragedy's End
by BlahBlahRawrFace
Summary: When Lily (the daughter of Harry and Ginny) is left parent-less along with her brothers, will she be able to find love with the despair still so fresh after their deaths, especially when he is the son of Draco, whom she learns was never the best of friends with her father. How will she cope when she can no longer deny her strong feelings towards Scorpius. Will love or despair win?


**Chapter One**

As she took her small run at the wall at Platform 9¾, Lily felt her restless sleep playing with her mind as she worried continuously about whether she could just go back to the way things were before. She watched as Albus and James; her elder brothers, walked along without her, both totally enveloped into their own precious worlds.

With the sudden and unseen death of her parents; which has still had no discovered cause for, her brothers and herself had been left in a cloud of misery. Her Uncle and Aunt; Ron and Hermoine, had insisted on them staying with them, though for how long, she wasn't sure. They did have the room to allow for their staying permanently; especially since James was old enough and wanting to move away, though whether they wanted us there, she wasn't convinced.

Her cousins had tried to be positive for them, though they couldn't quite understand the position they were in, and though she appreciated the trying, Hugo and Rose's efforts were pointless.

"Lily!" someone called, pulling her out of the deep pits of her own mind. She turned just as Rose came to stand in front of her.

"I just want you to know that if anything goes wrong, you come and find me, okay?" she eyed her before pulling her into a hug.

"I'll be fine. It's just another year of school," she said with a sigh, knowing all to well that it was a lie. School would be a constant reminder that she could not go home to her parents in the holidays, she wouldn't receive sneaky letters from her owl or through the fire, she would be alone.

She mainly just zoned out on the train, thinking about all the good times she would never again know. She was so intently in her own world that she didn't even noticing when two boys walked into her cabin to sit across from her until they were warned they were nearly at Hogwarts.

"I suppose you aren't exactly excited to come back to school?" asked one of the boys.

She looked at him, noticing his light hair which could almost be claimed to be white. His blue eyes shone in the small light coming through the windows which really brought out his beautiful though almost adult facial features. He seemed roughly her height, though sitting down, that wasn't exactly an accurate way to guess.

"I suppose you could say that," she said turning to look out the window.

The boy was odd, and though his hair was very unusual; the type of colour you would remember seeing, she couldn't recall having seen him around the grounds of Hogwarts before, and she was in her fifth year.

"What is your name?" he asked while the other guy grabbed his robes and went to get changed.

"Lily. Should I have seen you around before? It's not that hard to know a majority of the people who attend Hogwarts," Lily asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

He gave her a small smile. "This is my first year at Hogwarts. I'll be going into my fifth year, as my fathers training kept me up to date, but I've travelled with my father around the world until very recently."

"Well I suppose that explains why I don't know you," she said with a small smile.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said as he extended his hand towards her.

"Lily Potter," she smiled, allowing him to shake her hand in greeting and feeling the strength in his shake.

As everyone walked; either in their groups or by themselves, into the great hall, Lily tried to calm herself and tell herself that it would be fine. It's only another year of school, what harm could come of it.

She sat alone at her Griffindor table with many others her age, though she hadn't exactly made any friends through her years there. She'd wanted at first to find some friends, but in the end, she accepted the smiles and friendly behaviour of others as well as accepting that she didn't actually have any true friends.

She clapped as the first years were one by one put into houses by the sorting hat, but her attention was not fully on the events of the present, instead wondering how her mother and father felt when the sorting hat had been placed upon their heads, the worry of which house was destined to be yours.

"Surely you could have a little more enthusiasm," Scorpius smiles as he takes a seat beside her.

"Is it embarrassing to stand in among all the first years to be told you're in Slytherin," she joked, faking disgust and smiled at him.

"Well it could have been worse, I could be in Ravenclaw," he said faking disgust.

"Back to your own house table Malfoy," James said as he stared at Scorpius with a strange look in his eyes.

"See you," he called smiling as he walked over to his own table.

"That was rude," she said frowning before looking out of one of the large windows on the high of the wall.

"But necessary," her brother spoke as he sat down beside her. "Dad told me a few things about his father once, and he doesn't seem like the type of person you should be hanging around with.

"James. I don't care who his father was, I am allowed to choose my own friends, god knows it's about time I had one!" She spoke angrily at her brother before standing up to head towards the dorms that would house her for her torturous school year.

_**Thanks for reading. I would appreciate some feedback :) Let me know how I went :)**_


End file.
